


Sun Light Burning at Midnight

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Gen, WOO, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Iksu has just been ran out of the castle and he meets someone that helps him get away from the soldiers.





	Sun Light Burning at Midnight

Iksu had just watched his master cut down by the very guards that had promised to protect them. He couldn’t understand why. What was going on? He was running through the castle, through the servants’ passage ways. He felt tears threatening to overflow, then he was on the ground. He couldn’t do this he was just a child. The moon filtered in from the window and he heard the shouting of the guards from the other end of the hall. 

The guards screamed things that were so much more than death threats for the “altar brat.” Iksu shook his head. He couldn’t move, why isn’t his master here? Why did he sacrifice himself? Iksu couldn’t get out of the castle on his own. 

Suddenly, he felt himself being scooped up and the man was running. Iksu felt scared, this man could kill him. Iksu began to fight. He didn’t want to die. 

The man set him down and shushed him, “Calm down. Zeno’s not going to hurt you.” 

Iksu got a look at his face. It was a kind face. Blue eyes and brilliant blonde hair mapped his friendly features. 

“Please, let Zeno help you,” the man whispered. 

Iksu almost ran into the kind man’s arms. He wrapped his cloak around the child and Iksu saw him open a trapdoor. I gust of the cold winter air assaulted Iksu’s body, even through the cloak he shivered. The door was shut and the man put a hand over Iksu’s mouth to quiet the child as the guards ran past the spot looking to spill the young boy’s blood. Iksu felt a tug by the man and turned to see a long hallway. Ikau held the man’s hand as they walked down the cold corridor Iksu looked at the man, who was more of a teenager. He had a serious look on his face, but his hand was soft and reassuring. He kept tripping over the indentions and rocks in the way. 

“Wha-what’s your name,” Iksu stammered. 

“Zeno, What’s your name,boy,” he whispered. 

“Iksu,” his voice was shaken and small. 

Zeno nodded and scooped up Iksu again, “It’s going to be okay. Zeno won’t let them hurt you.” 

“Why are you helping me,” Iksu asked. 

“Something horrible happened in the neighboring country. Zeno came to see what the Prince was thinking but then Zeno overheard this horrible plan to wipe out the priests to have better control over the people. That can’t happen it’s not fair,” Zeno said. 

Iksu turned his head to the side, listening, “The gods say someone is coming to stop this.” 

Zeno suddenly came to a halt, “You can hear the voice of the gods?” 

Iksu nodded, “They’re always there. Squabbling, discussing, and muttering about the events of this land that their brother loved so much. Hiryuu is his name I think.” 

Zeno nodded and began walking again, “Yes. That was his name.” 

The rocking of Zeno’s gait caused Iksu to nod off. The last thing he remembered was a faint voice saying, ‘His solitude will be broken soon.” 

Iksu woke up on Zeno’s back in the forest. 

He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here, then it all came back. This guards! His master… 

Iksu dug his face in Zeno’s hair and started to cry. Zeno stopped and let Iksu down as they hugged. Iksu tried to stop crying, but he couldn’t. He was so scared and everything was so horrible. Except for Zeno. 

Zeno smiled and silently started to make camp. Iksu followed him closely and watched as he started a fire and sat down. Zeno smiled and laid down his large bag that hung off his shoulder, “Here, have my sleeping bag. It’ll be cold tonight.” 

Iksu gladly took the sleeping bag and curled up in it. Zeno scooched next to Iksu. He was exhausted, but the events of the day swirled around in his head. His life would never be the same. The gods were telling him to trust this blonde haired man they called Ouryuu. 

Iksu laughed as the princess and her dragons talked and enjoyed themselves around his modest home. Iksu met the old dragon’s eyes and he nodded. Iksu got up and wandered off a little ways. 

“Hey! Stupid Priest,” Yun yelled at him, “Don’t go too far! I don’t want to bandage you up again.” 

“Okay~ Okay~,” Iksu sung out. 

Soon, he heard the foot steps of his old friend, “I told you your solitude would break soon.” 

Zeno laughed, “In all honesty, Zeno though you were talking about yourself.” 

Smiling, Iksu leaned on a nearby tree, “Well you did take care of me for a few years. It’s been a long time.” 

“Not too long,” Zeno sung. 

“Probably not for you. How strange… Time flows differently between you and me,” Iksu commented. 

Zeno hugged him, “It’s good to see you, Priest. I see you picked up a companion for yourself.” 

“Yun is a good kid. Please, take care of him for me. He’s had a hard life,” Iksu asked him. 

Zeno nodded, “Don’t worry. Zeno won’t let him get hurt.” 

“Do they know?” 

“No.” 

“Will you tell them?”

Zeno began fidgeting with his medallion, “Um… Eventually.” 

Iksu sighed. The old guy had his own way of doing things. He probably didn’t know how to tell them or he had figuried it didn’t matter either way. 

“Come on,” Iksu put a hand on his mentor’s shoulder, “They’ll be looking for us.” 

Zeno nodded and they turned to join the group.


End file.
